


Never Gonna Give You Up

by ghostyouknow



Series: Things I'm Not Really Writing [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, M/M, Satire, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostyouknow/pseuds/ghostyouknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The all-human AU in which Dean and Cas were best friends as children, but were separated at age five. Dean never stopped loving Cas above all else, because never developing another meaningful relationship is ... romantic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Give You Up

**Author's Note:**

> I semi-frequently write "Things I'm Not Really Writing," which are either excerpts from embarrassing/weird WIPs or drabbles said to be excerpts from a larger story (they're not actually excerpts, because I'm not writing the rest of the story!). This is one of the latter.
> 
> Some "Things I'm Not Really Writing" do become actual, extended stories. A lot of them do not. Some of them are kinda fun, prompting their move to AO3.

Dean stopped in shock. He'd recognize that face anywhere, even though it had been something like two-and-a-half decades since he'd last seen Cas – his best friend, Cas – hugging a stuffed dinosaur to his chest as his parents drove him off to Kentucky or Kenya or some other place not at all near Dean. There had been a few letters back and forth. Dean had kept all of them, until he'd decided it was pathetic still being in love with your long-lost best friend when you could legally buy porn.

Now, he only had two out of five. The first and the last. He remembered each and every line, and not just because the first one went:  
  
 ** _Hi Dean,_**  
  
 ** _I saw a moose. Canada is cold._**  
  
 ** _Bye,_**  
  
 ** _Cas_**  
  
The last one was too painful to think about.  
  
"Cas?"  
  
Cas blinked. He'd gotten taller since he'd been five, and also scruffier. He wore a long, tan trench coat over a plain suit, which was kinda dumb on a Saturday. Dean found him attractive, which was new and startling; he'd been in love with the dude since age five, but his affections had always been along the lines of clean driven snow. He wasn't _sick_ or nothing.  
  
"I'm sorry," Cas said, and his voice was musical, like the thrumming of a bass guitar.  
  
Dean's knees went a little weak.  
  
"Do I know you?" Cas continued.  
  
This reunion wasn't going exactly as Dean had always pictured it. He felt mildly heartbroken. Had he really meant so little to the love of his life?  
  
"My name's Dean Winchester. We, uh, we lived across the street from each other until we were five."  
  
 _We had a pure love. A perfect love_.  
  
Cas tilted his head, but Dean saw a hint of recognition in his eyes. "You had a motorized car, which could be driven."  
  
 _We shared fluffernutter sandwiches._  
  
Dean nodded eagerly. The car had been red and plastic. It was supposed to look like a Mustang, which was the closest thing his dad could find to a child-sized muscle car.  
  
"You drove over my foot and made me cry." Cas frowned at the memory. "You killed the earthworms I moved off the pavement when it rained."  
  
 _I have never touched anyone in a sexual way, because it would've felt like I was betraying you._  
  
"Would you like to get coffee?" Dean asked. "My treat. It's not often you run into your best friend from when you were five."  
  
"You want to buy me coffee?"  
  
Dean shifted his weight. "Yeah?"  
  
"Okay," Cas said, after a heavy pause. "But you should know that I go by 'Castiel,' now, and I'm just passing through for work."  
  
Dean's heart was breaking all over again. He forced up a smile. "Hey, I proposed coffee, not marriage."  
  
 _But I'd be okay with that last one. We can have the ceremony in New York._ _I wrote my vows when I was sixteen. I rewrote them last year. I have 200 pages, but I can shorten them, if you want._  
  
He gestured toward the nearest Starbucks, and was relieved when Castiel took a deep breath and nodded. The walked side by side, and Dean felt like skipping. He felt whole and happy. He wanted to sing.  
  
"So, what do you do, Cas...tiel?" Dean asked. "For your work."  
  
Castiel squinted into the sunlight, like he had to think about his answer. "I'm an FBI agent. An investigation led me here."  
  
That was sobering, because Dean could guess the case. Three teenagers had been murdered in the past four months. Their hearts had been cut out. The papers speculated that maybe the killer had eaten them, even though there was zero evidence and the police just said they thought the killer was collecting trophies.  
  
Still, the thought of Castiel with a gun and a badge was kinda hot.  
  
There was a bell on the door. It rang when Dean opened it for Cas: "After you."  
  
 _Always and forever, my love._

**Author's Note:**

> In my head:
> 
> \- Castiel didn't like Dean all that much when they were kids. Dean picked on Cas because he liked him.  
> \- Dean is definitely going to have a hard time when his curse is lifted, and possibly before that, too. Love spells are terrible things.


End file.
